<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guilt Imprisonment by Erekio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665326">The Guilt Imprisonment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erekio/pseuds/Erekio'>Erekio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trapped [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Gen, Guilt, Illustrations, Moonjumper needs help, Snatcher and Vanessa are here as well but only mentionned, mentions of present and past injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erekio/pseuds/Erekio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guilt really was an awful feeling. Lurking in the darkness, always waiting for the worst moment to attack its host, this terrifying emotion could have so many destructive effects on one’s mind. The damage was even worse if said person’s mental health was already in bad shape after hundreds of years passed in absolute isolation. </p><p>Other factors could play a role in that as well and, for Moonjumper, it was mostly jealousy, hatred and resentment. All of them had been directed towards one particular person: his other half. While the latter had managed to escape from Vanessa’s basement, Moonjumper had woken up in this nightmarish dimension, one he ended up calling the Horizon."</p><p>Moonjumper feels extremely bad about his past actions. His mind cannot help but remember them constantly, trapping him in a prison of guilt. However, he learns that he's not the only one feeling that way...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trapped [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A new beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess the sequel of "Reliving An Old Nightmare" is here ! Hope you'll like it !!</p><p>If you haven't read "Reliving An Old Nightmare", I highly suggest you do so before starting this one, as you probably won't understand this story otherwise.<br/>If you like this story, please don't hesitate to tell me !</p><p>Also, English is not my native language, so there might be some grammatical mistakes I'll need to correct. Don't hesitate to tell me about them if you find one !</p><p>Happy reading !</p><p>Also, if you want to see more of my art, you can go to my art blog, here : https://erekiosuncreativeideas.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Guilt really was an <em>awful </em>feeling. Lurking in the darkness, always waiting for the worst moment to attack its host, this<em> terrifying</em> emotion could have so many destructive effects on one’s mind. The damage was even worse if said person’s mental health was already in bad shape after hundreds of years passed in absolute isolation. Other factors could play a role in that as well and, for Moonjumper, it was mostly jealousy, hatred and resentment. All of them had been directed towards one particular person: <em>his other half</em>. While the latter had managed to escape from Vanessa’s basement, Moonjumper had woken up in this nightmarish dimension, one he ended up calling the Horizon.</p><p>He had never been good with names. Coming up with one for this place had been quite hard, given how <em>deserted</em> and <em>empty</em> it was. After all, this dimension was just a seemingly infinite void, white everywhere, with small floating islands. Some of them were bare of any element, others had trees and bushes, while certain were full of rocks.</p><p>However, only one had a magical pond, and it was the one he was on most of the time. Now that he had gained the ability to float rather than having to crawl on the ground, he had been able to explore the Horizon, discovering what the other islands had to offer. Well, the answer was “<em>not much</em>”, though it was still better than being restricted to a single island. Considering the infinity of this place, Moonjumper tried to use his strings to connect the islands together, as a way to find his way around. It was like a giant map, where he had to follow the strings and their directions to find back his original island. Most of the time, it worked pretty well! Other times… The ghost had to search for it for what seemed hours to him.</p><p>Well, time couldn’t be measured here anyway.</p><p>His inability to find good names could also be seen in the way he chose to call himself. After coming to hate his other half and what the latter had become, the undead spirit didn’t want to have anything to do with him, and that also covered the person they both used to be. Thus, just like his other part did with his own name, Moonjumper thought of another identity he could use. The process had certainly not been easy and he had had to see which name fitted him the best, which one made him the most comfortable. He had tried to find something related to one of the things he liked the most and, eventually, the name Moonjumper came to him.</p><p>The Moon had always been something he had loved, watching it at night. Some people loved to stargaze but, as for him, he always had prefered to admire the beauty of the Moon. Choosing a name based on it seemed like a good idea and he had liked the sound of it.</p><p>And then, an opportunity had presented itself to him, an opportunity to leave this <em>cursed</em> place. Moonjumper had not hesitated a single second, manipulating Vanessa during her sleep to contact her. If he had to be honest, he wasn’t even sure <em>how </em>he did that, even to this day. It was before the Time Piece affected his body, his appearance and gave him his… <em>Abilities</em>. But maybe he already had gained some powers after his death, but wasn’t aware of it. Even today, the ghost still didn’t know. What he <em>did </em>know at the time, however, was that a small child had fallen from the sky in the mortal plane… A hatted little child, who had brought with her a lot of powerful artefacts, some <em>sadly</em> lost in Subcon Forest…</p><p>All he had had to do afterwards was to find someone <em>desperate enough</em> to listen to him. Someone<em> easy</em> to manipulate, someone who would do <em>anything</em> if promised the impossible… And soon, a plan had appeared in his mind. It was <em>flawless</em>! He had passed <em>so much time </em>planning everything so it would be perfect, so he would <em>finally </em>leave and get his revenge at the same time! What a <em>wonderful </em>opportunity!</p><p><em>Except it wasn’t</em>. Because he had <em>killed</em> a kid in his attempt to get free.</p><p>Leaning on a tree, back in the Horizon, he closed his eyes. A lot of things had changed since then and, one of the biggest difference was that he was now able to go in and out of this dimension as he pleased. The spirit’s face winced as he remembered the scene. So much blood, so many tears and cries, the little girl’s body sliding against the ice as gravity pulled her body closer to the floor… It has been so <em>awful</em>, so <em>horrible</em>… And something the ghost had never wanted to do in the first place.</p><p>… Well, this wasn’t<em> entirely true</em>. He <em>did </em>try to kill her once, shackling her in the cellar, next to his unconscious other half. The truth was that, even if he had considered her as a threat to him because of her magical hats and knowledge regarding other dimensions… Moonjumper was not a<em> killer</em>. Contrary to his other half who had named himself <em>The Snatcher</em>, the spirit had never killed anyone voluntarily, <em>let alone a child</em>. When he had to get rid of her… He had chickened out, unable to murder her. All he had been able to do at the time was to lock her somewhere, hoping the collapsing rift would kill her instead, taking away the dirty work off his hands.</p><p>And it had been the same with Snatcher and Vanessa: it had all been hot air, bluff, lies, <em>empty threats</em>! Anything so he wouldn’t have to kill them himself. Using the hatted child as a hostage had given him the<em> perfect</em> escape scenario! Snatcher and Vanessa hadn’t been able to attack him while he was holding the little girl, just like he had planned. However… He hadn’t planned said kid would risk her life to get free. When the spirit had pushed her away, trying to avoid her attack… He had never meant to kill her. It had all been a huge accident!</p><p>The ghost curled up, taking his head into his hands. He could feel the sensation of his claws scratching his head, leaving marks as he brought them down. It made an awful sound. Silence was everywhere around him, making his thoughts even louder in his mind. Guilt was an <em>unbearable</em> feeling. Every day, every hour, every minute, <em>every second</em>… This was <em>all</em> he could think about: how he had <em>murdered</em> an innocent kid.</p><p>It hadn’t been a <em>definitive</em> death, but <em>still</em>.</p><p>After his other half broke the Time Piece, he had woken up in the attic, just like he was before being teleported outside the Rift. Next to him were the unconscious bodies of Snatcher, Vanessa and… The hatted kid’s. Since there hadn’t been any ice pillars in this version of the attic, the child had been lying on the floor, <em>safe and sound</em>. A sudden wave of relief had engulfed him as he had realized that she was still <em>alive</em>. He had tried to float closer, wanting to be sure, though Vanessa had woken up, trying to attack him.</p><p><em>He barely escaped that day</em>.</p><p>The spirit had been free since then. Yet, he didn’t feel like he <em>deserved</em> this newfound freedom, especially because it had happened thanks to a child’s -<em>temporary</em>- death. Eventually, he had learnt that his body had been much more affected by the Time Piece than what he first thought.</p><p>First, the ghost was now alive and dead<em> at the same time</em>. It was <em>extremely weird</em> to him, in a lot of ways. One of them was that he could feel and smell things, contrary to his other half, who apparently couldn’t. Another one was that, while he didn’t need to eat, he felt the need to sleep. He could also feel pain, though he wasn’t able to heal his injuries, the ones caused by Snatcher. The latter had ripped the Time Piece out of his ribcage, breaking bones and bruising some organs in the process. Now, some time had passed since then, probably a few months from what Moonjumper had been able to tell, but… His body had remained unchanged, still as damaged as before. Since he didn’t have any healing magic, the only thing he could do was tying his chest up, in order to keep it closed. He had thought about closing it definitely by sewing his own skin, but… The very idea made him <em>extremely uncomfortable</em>. Considering he could feel pain now, this was <em>not </em>something he wanted to do. Thus, he had chosen the least painful solution, hoping that one day he’ll have the courage to do more than this.</p><p><em>He knew he wouldn’t, though</em>.</p><p>The spirit let out a huge sigh and lifted his head back up, his eyes reexamining his surroundings: nothing ever changed in this place, it always remained the same. <em>Just like him, in the end</em>.</p><p>Moonjumper materialized several red strings, tying them between his fingers as he started to draw forms with them, mindlessly playing as his thoughts kept on wandering.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He couldn’t say he liked going back to the Horizon. Yet, even if he now had the possibility to leave and explore the world he had yearned so much… It was -<em>oh</em>- so overwhelming. The mortal plane was so <em>lively</em>, so <em>noisy</em>, so <em>full of sensations </em>he had lost the habit of feeling… At first, Moonjumper had been <em>so happy</em> to leave the Horizon, but soon his senses had been <em>submerged</em>, hit by a <em>wave </em>of sensations he had forgotten the existence.</p><p>Plus… There were a lot of people staring at him, judging him from afar… But who could blame them? It wasn’t every day one could see a <em>literal living corpse</em>! Though, all those stares and scared glances made Moonjumper feel even worse about himself. His new appearance was a reminder of what he did, of the bad things he had done just to be free… Of the death of an innocent child. <em>It was too much</em>.</p><p>Eventually, he couldn’t help but come back to the Horizon, where it was calm, where there was no one else but him, where no one would judge him. <em>He did that very well on his own anyway</em>. He still liked to leave this place, of course! Just… Not too long and only when it was late in the mortal plane. In that case, there wouldn’t be too many people staring at him.</p><p>It was really <em>ironic</em>! He had wanted to be free, to get out of there <em>so much</em>… And now, he was trapped again, trapped by <em>his own loneliness</em>. He<em> did </em>try to talk to people, but most of them were either scared or really uncomfortable by his presence. In the end, his situation was even <em>worse</em> than before. <em>Yes</em>, he could leave, but now his inability to socialize was his own fault. When he was stuck in the Horizon, he had his other half to blame for that… Now, he had no one else to blame other than himself.</p><p>It was a very different matter.</p><p>Moonjumper made the strings disappear and he stared into space. He needed to take his mind off all of this. Maybe a walk at night would help him? It <em>had</em> been a long time since the last one. He had been focusing on staying outside longer and longer. The mortal plane was overwhelming, but it was becoming easier to bear all those new sensations. It was a slow process, <em>but it was progress nonetheless</em>.</p><p>The ghost lifted himself from the ground, using his new floating abilities to move. He flew higher and higher, getting farther off the island he was on. Then, he extended his hands in front of him, grabbing empty space with them. <em>But there was still something</em>, even if it wasn’t visible. Clenching his teeth, the spirit started pulling the reality apart, separating it with his hands as he tried opening a window to the mortal plane. It was <em>hard</em>, and Moonjumper could feel his arms getting tired quickly at how <em>difficult </em>it was. But, after a few seconds, he managed to open a passage. The sight of a city greeted him, a town plunged into the darkness of the night, with no one outside. It was apparently a calm city surrounded by water, with tall buildings. An island, perhaps? But it mattered little to the ghost: all he wanted was to go on a stroll without catching anyone’s attention.</p><p>And this place seemed <em>perfect </em>for that. Before leaving his dimension, he examined the city once more, smelling the sea air as he passed his head through the crack. It was a messy town, with garbage and graffiti everywhere. There were a lot of scaffoldings, as if the city had gone through major changes. Many crates were scattered around. There was a beach, though it seemed just as messy as the rest of the island. Several hot-air balloons were settled on the sand, all empty. A huge geyser was coming out of the centre of the town, holding up a sort of platform on which could be seen a building.</p><p>Moonjumper let a small smile appear on his features, something he barely did nowadays: this was going to be a promising stroll, he thought, as he entered the new dimension, the crack slowly closing behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Oh, peck-!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moonjumper meets someone. Everything goes well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter ! Hope you'll like it !<br/>Thank you so much for all your kudos and comment, it means so much to me ! I'm glad you're interested in this sequel !</p><p>Happy reading !</p><p>You can find more of my content and updates on my art blog, here : https://erekiosuncreativeideas.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was calm and no one was in sight. The only light illuminating the town was coming from the Moon, which the corpse gazed at with wonder and excitement. Seeing it for real, after years spent all alone in a hellish dimension… It always had a great effect on him. Of course, he had been able to watch it through the magical pond in the Horizon, but it was not the same. Now that he was outside, he could feel the wind caressing his face, he could hear crickets making music, the waves of the sea hitting the beach… The sea air filled his rotten lungs, for a breath he didn’t even need. It was so <em>peaceful</em>, so <em>enjoyable</em>. The best thing regarding this place was its atmosphere and how Moonjumper’s senses weren’t as overwhelmed as his previous experiences. Usually, when he tried to explore the outside world, too many noises and smells submerged him, making it hard for him to stay long. Plus, it was difficult for him to find a place where no one would see him, <em>would judge him</em>. In a way, he couldn’t blame them, as his appearance wasn’t <em>exactly discreet</em>. But it always made him feel bad, worse than how he was already feeling.</p><p>Yet, here… Moonjumper could feel this would be different, somehow. The sounds weren’t as loud, the smells were nice and, most importantly… The island was <em>deserted</em>. Seeing as it was night time, the inhabitants were certainly sleeping, perfectly unaware of the corpse strolling in the empty streets.</p><p>Now that the ghost had floated down to the ground, he could see the mess even better. He thought he had seen everything from above, when he was leaving the Horizon, but it was <em>worse</em> down there. A lot of trash were scattered all around the roads. The walls and floors were cracked and seemed quite old. Crates could be seen everywhere, from all sizes. There were some puddles of a purplish liquid on the cobblestone floor, perhaps wine, though Moonjumper wasn’t sure. It was a bit too dark to be certain about that. A huge red scaffolding was visible from where he was, very imposing among the nearby buildings. Not far away, there was a very tall tower on which was a very big clock.</p><p>Moonjumper took another breath he didn’t need and started to explore the city, floating around between the buildings. He started to hum, trying as much as possible to ignore the bloody memories in his mind. The picture of the hatted child, her chest impaled and leaking blood… It was as if it had been printed on his eyelids, for him to see each time he blinked.</p><p>The guilt would still be there, <em>waiting for him</em>, <em>lurking</em> in the darkness… Like a predator, it would stay hidden, deep inside, and jump on him as soon as his mind started to wander to happier thoughts. He was not allowed to have them. <em>Not anymore</em>, not after <em>what</em> he did.</p><p>The spirit stopped and brought his hands to his head, scratching the surface of his hard skin with his claws. Maybe it would leave marks, maybe it hurt, maybe it was a useless thing to do… But he felt better doing this, without being to explain <em>why</em> exactly. Did he feel the need to be <em>punished</em>? Did he feel like he<em> deserved </em>it? Or was he just trying to hide those awful thoughts by covering them with a layer of pain? He wasn’t even sure himself. All he knew was that he couldn’t stop doing it, again, and again, <em>and again</em>.</p><p><em>Why</em> was he free? Why did he flee that day, when Vanessa tried to kill him once and for all? Why was he still alive? He scoffed at the thought: he was already dead, <em>undead even</em>! He couldn’t explain it, but he had the feeling he wouldn’t die from anything, now that his body had been affected by the Time Piece. He had no idea if he was the only person to have gone through such a thing. Was he the first?</p><p>Moonjumper clenched his jaw, feeling his teeth crack under the pressure, though it didn’t alarm him. He was already dead, his chest was open and his ribcage was broken! What would some broken teeth do? It wouldn’t change <em>how bad</em> he looked, <em>how rotten</em> his corpse was, <em>how disgusting</em> his appearance had become! Oh, how he <em>hated </em>to look at himself, now. Any reflection was just a horrifying reminder of what he did, how his body changed and how much of an <em>awful </em>person he was.</p><p>A sound, almost imperceptible, caught the spirit’s attention, who lifted his head once again. His eyes scanned his surroundings, attempting to find the source of the noise. Silence greeted him again and, for a moment, he almost thought he had imagined it. <em>Almost</em>. But he knew he hadn’t.</p><p>Someone was there, watching him, <em>spying on him</em>.</p><p>Moonjumper’s mind calmed itself, throwing away all guilty thoughts to focus on the current situation. The living corpse turned around, trying to see the person from where he was. A suspicious silence greeted him once more, as his eyes kept searching for someone, someone who was hiding from him.</p><p>After a while, the ghost gave up, and sighed. It was no use looking for the person spying on him. After all, he was a<em> freak</em>, a <em>monster</em>: of course people would stare at him, whether it was from morbid curiosity or out of fear. Moonjumper couldn’t blame them, he would probably act the same way if he were in their shoes. However, he wasn’t and that was enough to make him more than uncomfortable. All previous positive feelings about this place flew away as he felt that person’s stare in his back. He tried to reassure himself, based on his previous experiences: usually, people would stop after a while, too scared or too upset by his appearance to continue. Thus, the spirit did his best to try to ignore it, resuming his stroll among the buildings. He lifted his head to admire the night sky, filled with shiny stars and illuminated by a wonderful and beautiful moon. Gosh, he would <em>never</em> get tired of it, would he? A small smile appeared on his lips as he watched the sky passionately.</p><p>He floated forward, trying to occupy his mind with other things… But no matter what he did, where he went, the ghost could still feel that person’s stare on his back. It really was an awful sensation, one the spirit really disliked. And, if he had to be completely honest on that matter, it also made him quite <em>confused</em>. After all, people usually left him alone after a few minutes of observing him.</p><p>But, in this case… It seemed that whoever was this person, they really were intrigued by him. Somehow, the spirit couldn’t tell if it made him feel more or less uncomfortable. On one hand, it maybe meant that <em>someone</em> had an interest in him, but on the other hand… He was still being s<em>pied on</em>. That wasn’t really a <em>good thing</em>.</p><p>Slowly and carefully, Moonjumper tried to catch the spy red-handed. At first, he didn’t see anything, but the second time he examined his surroundings, he spotted a figure watching him from afar. They seemed rather small and they were standing atop of a building, hiding behind a wall. So <em>that</em>’s where they were… Moonjumper turned back to keep floating around, as if he hadn’t seen anything. He wasn’t sure what this person could want from him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>No one had observed him <em>this much</em> before. Maybe it was time to call it a day and come back to the Horizon? The corpse frowned: he was kind of disappointed to give up on his stroll just because of someone. Plus… <em>Wouldn’t that be missing an opportunity</em>?</p><p>The spirit stopped, his eyes staring into space as this thought settled in his mind. <em>What if</em> he could initiate a conversation with this person? No one had followed him this long… That could only mean there was a chance, <em>right</em>? Then again, the spirit had passed so much time alone, in complete isolation… He had <em>no idea</em> how to interact with other people again. All he had to do was to remember his failed attempts at socializing with someone! He always made people uncomfortable, scared… Could he bear experiencing this one more time? He wasn’t sure.</p><p>He thought about the pros and cons for a moment… And, with a wince, decided that it was still worth trying, even though he was scared of being rejected again. At least, he would have still tried!</p><p>Moonjumper turned the other way, to the stranger’s direction. The spirit saw the silhouette hiding behind the wall a little too late. Maybe he could try to get closer and see what this person looked like before making the first step? It was a <em>pretty scary step</em>, after all. Perhaps seeing who he would talk to would make him more comfortable… With a more determined face, the corpse took advantage of the other trying to hide. He entered a nearby back alley, leaving the stranger’s sight. Silently, Moonjumper flew higher, looking jut above the wall to try to see the person closer. His eyes quickly spotted them once again, or at least, their back. They were facing the main street, attempting to find Moonjumper again despite the darkness, leaning over the edge.</p><p>Gradually, the spirit floated higher, observing the person looking for him. He suddenly understood why they had seemed so small earlier: it was a <em>child</em>. The realization immediately brought up back memories… <em>Horrible</em> and<em> terrible</em> memories. His mind had to suppress bloody pictures coming back to him.</p><p>No. <em>Not now</em>. But guilt was not an easy emotion to control. Still, Moonjumper managed to push it away, only for a brief moment, as he examined the kid in front of him. They were wearing a pinkish tunic, with a purple belt around their waist. They had a red cape with a hood, which was up. Their pants were purple, just a shade darker than the belt.</p><p>Moonjumper opened his mouth and hesitated. What was he going to say? How was he going to introduce himself? “<em>Hello, I’m a living corpse! My name is Moonjumper, it’s nice to meet you</em>”? No, he couldn’t possibly do that! He would just frighten them! Just like he had frightened the others… All he wanted was to <em>talk to someone</em>, to<em> finally</em> have the chance to socialize after <em>all those years</em>. But fate seemed determined to prevent him from making any friends… All his attempts had turned into failures. What would make this time any different?</p><p>The corpse lowered his eyes, now very hesitant to do anything. It wasn’t too late to change his mind, he could still float back down again and go back to the Horizon, his <em>current home</em>… No one would judge him there, no one would spy on him, he would be<em> safe</em> from everything… But the spirit wasn’t moving, despite lacking the courage to say anything to catch the child’s attention. What was he waiting for? He felt so stupid, so… <em>Useless</em>!</p><p>At the same moment, the kid in front of him turned back, maybe because they were tired of waiting for nothing. But the instant they faced Moonjumper, their eyes met. For the first time, the spirit was able to see the child’s face correctly. They had blond hair and a blond moustache, making Moonjumper first think they were a boy. An expression of surprise appeared on the kid’s face, soon replaced by <em>fear</em> as they startled violently.</p><p>-“Oh, <em>peck</em>-!” Contrary to what the ghost thought, the voice coming out of the child’s mouth was not masculine but <em>feminine</em>. Was this kid… <em>A girl</em>? Was her moustache a fake one?</p><p>The spirit was about to apologize profusely for the sudden fright he gave her, but he stopped, paling instantly. The little girl’s startle made her lose her balance and, with absolute <em>horror</em>, the ghost saw her falling from the building. Her scared expression worsened as she realized the exact same thing as him.</p><p><em>She wouldn’t survive a fall such as this one</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love writing cliffhangers :)<br/>I'm super insecure about this chapter, so if you have any suggestion to improve myself, don't hesitate ! I wanted to wait before posting it but... If I listened to my insecurities, I wouldn't have written "Reliving An Old Nightmare" to begin with... So, yeah.</p><p>See you on the next chapter ! Take care in the mean time !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>